


Resiliencia

by Ibrahil



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Magic Cock, Weird Biology, Weird Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil
Summary: El Hombre lo cambio todo.





	Resiliencia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanechan6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanechan6/gifts).



> Escrito para el cumpleaños de mi amada Vanessa, que ha sido mi compañera de vida y escritura por ocho años.

 

****

 

**EL HOMBRE EN EL TREN**

 

El vagón estaba tan vacío que podía contar el número de pasajeros con una sola mano; solo estaban el, una señora que leía un magazine de esos que encontrabas en la sala de espera de una clínica, un indigente que estaba dormido sobre un par de asientos, una joven latina que estaba metida en su celular, y sentado en uno de los pocos asientos horizontales estaba quien a partir de ese momento, pasaría a llamarse El Hombre.

 

El Hombre tenía todas las características de un ejecutivo moderno, el fuerte contraste que tenía su presencia silenciosa y distinguida con su entorno era exorbitante, si lo comparaba con el resto de la gente que ocupaba el vagón a estas horas de la madrugada, El Hombre era un alienígena, de una esfera completamente distinta a los meros mortales que esa noche eran halagados con la presencia de El Hombre. El traje debía – _tenía que ser_ \- de diseñador, de color gris, con tela plisada con un ligero patrón de rayas blancas muy finas, con zapatos negros pulidos que destacaban ya que estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, no llevaba calcetines, tenía unos lentes de aviador enganchados del traje, usaba uno de esos relojes enormes en la muñeca de color plateado, y tenía el corte de cabello de un chico playboy, esa noche no llevaba más que una muy suave sombra de barba, pero se intuía que en la mañana había salido completamente afeitado de casa. Tenía los labios gruesos, las manos grandes, los ojos claros, fijos en la ventana, ignorando a quien entrara.

 

Jared Padalecki volvió a respirar cuando las puertas del tren se cerraron tras el tan bruscamente como siempre, así que se apresuró a tomar asiento antes de que el tren iniciara movimiento, se sentó en los asientos laterales, donde podía mantener vigilado a El Hombre, podía ser toda la ira que llevaba a flor de piel ese día, pero tomo el riesgo de mirarlo fijamente, de detallarlo, después de todo, este sería su primer encuentro con El Hombre.

 

Por los pocos movimientos que vio por las siguientes tres estaciones, el hombre era diestro, intuyéndolo por la posición de su reloj y sus gestos de agitación al alcanzar la segunda estación, no se le veía obstinado, pero si algo encaprichado con la lentitud del tren. Para Jared Padalecki, el movimiento del mismo era regular.

 

Llevaba ya tantos años usando el subterráneo en Nueva York que se había acostumbrado completamente a llegar tarde al trabajo, no que tuviera un horario fijo, de hecho, salir a esta hora al subterráneo era sinónimo de que había sido un día corto. Era pasada la medianoche, así que cualquiera usando los trenes eran regulares, aunque esta particular noche, Jared Padalecki solo reconocía a la chica Latina que bajo en la cuarta estación tal y como hacia las noches en las que Jared Padalecki cogía el tren a esta hora.

 

Si tenía que clasificar su horario de trabajo en horas específicas, podía decir que comprendía desde las 6:30pm hasta las 5:30am. Trabaja en IT de un Centro Empresarial enorme, pero algunas veces eran relevados de su trabajo cuando alguno de los sistemas fallaba –lo que era bastante seguido-, aunque Jared Padalecki era eficiente en su trabajo, nunca destacaba por encima de nadie, exactamente como le gustaba.

 

El Hombre era una novedad placentera, un adonis de la vida real, fuera del internet donde abundaban este tipo de adonis que uno podía ver, pero nunca tocar, oler, probar. Jared Padalecki era experto consiguiendo este tipo de adonis en la web, se distraía –incluso en el trabajo- con fotos. No era fan de los videos pornográficos, los evadía, pensaba que eran demasiado personales para su gusto.

 

Una vez tomo un curso de arte, donde una de las pruebas era pintar una mujer desnuda, nunca había corrido tan rápido en su vida de una habitación. Su madre le decía que era muy pudoroso, tenía razón en eso, aunque ya no hablaran por otros motivos, él era pudoroso.

 

Incluso hoy. Incluso con la adrenalina de ver a El Hombre. Incluso hoy.

 

Eventualmente, El Hombre giro su cabeza, el movimiento fue lento, perezoso, tan sumamente elegante, un movimiento predecible una vez se inicia, aun así, Jared Padalecki fue un torpe al no darse cuenta de que ese movimiento indicaba que El Hombre al fin reconocía su escrutinio desvergonzado. Fue muy tarde cuando los ojos claros de El Hombre estuvieron sobre él, una mirada aburrida, carente de emoción, que hizo que Jared Padalecki saltara sobre sus talones y bajara tan rápido como las puertas del tren se lo permitieron.

 

Solo fue cuando el tren se marchó, dejándolo solo en la vacía estación, que entendió que se había bajado en la estación equivocada, y que además de la humillación –estaba seguro de haber escuchado una risita de mujer tras el-, su nariz estaba sangrando de nuevo.

 

 

 

 

Había estado lloviendo por tres días seguidos cuando vio a El Hombre por tercera vez, esta vez tuvo la mala suerte de entrar como un perro mojado al vagón, maldiciendo en voz baja mientras sentía como los pies le nadaban dentro de los zapatos deportivos. No vio a El Hombre por las primeras dos estaciones, concentrado en darse todo el calor que pudiera, pues una de las ventanas del tren estaba rota y entraba una corriente de aire muy frio que lo paralizaba. Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia el suelo, y toda su atención enfocada en no morir de hipotermia.

 

Cuando vio a El Hombre este estaba distraído en mirarle de vuelta, de haber sido posible, se hubiera congelado allí mismo, quizás eso fue lo que ocurrió, pues su cuerpo se negó a responder y no pudo ni siquiera desviar la mirada de los ojos de El Hombre; lo reconocía pese a que habían pasado tres semanas desde la primera vez que lo vio, El Hombre era, después de todo, inolvidable. Llevaba un traje blanco para desmayo de Jared Padalecki, que no comprendía quien era tan arrogante como para usar blanco en un tren como ese, incluso los zapatos eran claros, de un gris suave, esta vez El Hombre llevaba una bufanda dorada que se desparramaba en su regazo.

 

No se dio cuenta de que mantenía la mirada fija a El Hombre, hasta que por el intercomunicador anunciaron la próxima estación, solo entonces, se forzó a apartar la mirada, llevándola al suelo nuevamente, sintió como algo le bajaba por la nariz hasta su labio superior, pero esta vez no se dio cuenta hasta que llego a casa que había sido sangre en lugar de agua.

 

Esa noche, El Hombre lo observo por unas tres estaciones antes de que Jared Padalecki dejara de sentir esa mirada penetrante en su nuca, aunque la sensación de ser observado continuo incluso después de salir en su estación.

 

 

 

La tercera vez que vio a El Hombre estaba malhumorado, entro al vagón que estaba inusualmente lleno, producto de un concierto de alguna estación cercana. Los únicos asientos disponibles, eran los tres asientos alrededor de El Hombre, parecía que los chicos góticos o metaleros se sentían intimidados por su presencia, y por ende habían dejado vacíos tanto los asientos detrás de El Hombre, como los que tenía al frente.

 

Dudo unos segundos, antes de decidir a permanecer de pie, apoyándose en la baranda cerca de la puerta, sus ojos en el suelo, solo rezaba porque estos chicos se bajaran pronto y el pudiera sentarse, su tobillo lo estaba matando. Alzo la vista lo más furtivo posible, y vislumbro la apariencia del hombre hoy.

 

De vuelta a un traje gris, solo que este era notoriamente más oscuro que el primero, tenía zapatos de piel de lagarto, y esta vez estaba distraído en retozar con su reloj, estaba moviendo las intrincadas ruedas alrededor de la circunferencia, y parecía no interesarle que alguno de esos chicos fuera a arrancárselo de la muñeca.

 

El Hombre siempre parecía tan impecable, tan fuera de lugar en ese tren. Jared Padalecki se preguntaba cómo es que viajaba usando este medio de transporte cuando era más que obvio que podía costearse un Uber al menos. Por no hablar de un Maseratti o un Lamborghini.

 

Nadie se bajó en la siguiente estación, o la siguiente, o la siguiente, y sus piernas comenzaron a cansarse, el tobillo se le había hinchado tanto que no podía moverlo, estaba a punto de claudicar, cuando vio el par de elegantes zapatos de piel aparecer en su campo de visión, el corazón le martillo tan fuerte en el pecho que se quedó momentáneamente sordo, incapaz de levantar la mirada.

 

Se aferró con fuerza al tubo frio, y no se movió cuando se detuvieron en la cuarta estación y el hombre bajo. Una vez que hubo dejado nada más que la estela de un perfume tan elegante como todo lo que El Hombre representaba, fue que pudo respirar de nuevo, aunque incapacitado ahora totalmente de moverse, permaneció allí de pie hasta que llego su turno de bajarse.

 

 

**EL HOMBRE EN LA LAVANDERIA**

 

 

La nariz comenzó a sangrarle tan pronto como llego a casa, se sintió mareado, pues había sido un largo día, y ya la luz del sol podía vislumbrarse en el horizonte. Llego a su cama con un tambaleo decente, y apenas alcanzo a quitarse los zapatos antes de aferrarse a las sabanas.

 

El fuerte golpe contra su ventana lo saco de su estado somnoliento, de pronto todos sus sentidos volvían a afinarse, intento ver que había sido, pero ya tenía la mirada borrosa por el sueño, así que se puso de pie. Al acercarse, pudo ver que había un murciélago en el alfeizar de la ventana, con sus alas abiertas, no parecía herido, pero había algo en el animal que lo asusto. Lo maldijo antes de cerrar las cortinas y volver a la cama.

 

Los sonidos en su ventana persistieron por largo rato, pero tan pronto como el sol lanzo sus primeros rayos de sol, el sonido seso completamente. Paso a ser una larga mañana de él durmiendo sobre la hora del desayuno y del almuerzo. Cuando alcanzo a levantarse de nuevo, ni siquiera recordaba lo que había ocurrido antes de dormir.

 

Era un sábado así que podría quedarse en casa todo el día y así estaría descansado para trabajar el día siguiente, por lo que se hizo un desayuno-almuerzo con lo que tenía en la nevera, y regreso a su habitación, comiendo en la cama con el sonido de la pequeña tv de fondo. Una vez que se hubo alimentado, recordó que la nariz le había sangrado en la mañana, y cambio las sabanas, decidiendo llevarlas de una vez a la lavandería junto con el resto de la ropa que tenía.

 

En la lavandería, encontró que no había mucha gente a esa hora de la tarde, ya se iba a poner el sol, y él estaba con tres personas más en la lavandería.

 

Estaba tan enfocado en el movimiento centrífugo de la secadora que no noto como se quedaba solo, sentado en la banca metálica, la boca entreabierta, su nariz sangrando de nuevo.

 

\- Estas sangrando.

 

Estuvo por responder con un encogimiento de hombros cuando sus ojos se encontraron con el dueño de la voz. El Hombre estaba allí de pie, con el codo se apoyaba de una de las lavadoras automáticas, su traje gris y sus zapatos negros una vez más desencajando completamente con el entorno.

 

\- Chiquillo. Sangre. Nariz. – El cerebro de Jared Padalecki sufrió un fuerte choque, no podía siquiera discernir más que palabras inconexas de la boca de El Hombre, quien, de pie frente a él, lo miraba impávido, completamente sereno si se comparaba con el caos que estaba produciendo en él.

 

Finalmente, El Hombre fue quien tomo la iniciativa, retomando el movimiento, estiro una de sus manos y limpio con su pulgar el labio superior de Jared Padalecki, apartando la sangre limpiamente. Para luego empujar con sus dedos limpios la barbilla del joven hacia arriba.

 

Dijo algo más, algo que debió de tener sentido en la vida real, pero que su mente fue nuevamente incapaz de procesar, y lo siguiente que sintió, fue un pañuelo apretarse contra su nariz. El perfume de El Hombre siendo aspirado hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

 

Y eso fue todo.

 

 

 

 

Nunca supo que estaba haciendo El Hombre en aquella lavandería la primera vez que lo vio, pues para cuando recupero sus funciones normales, el hombre ya no estaba por ningún lado. Se sintió perdido ese día, recuperando la movilidad solo para encontrarse solo. Con el pañuelo aun apoyado en su nariz, el perfume de El Hombre reverberando en su sistema.

 

Pensó que había sido todo una ilusión, ni las iniciales J. A. en el pañuelo consiguieron convencerlo de lo contrario. De hecho, lo único que consiguió que entendiera que había ocurrido el encuentro, fue el segundo encuentro dos semanas después. Para estas alturas, ya llevaba siete meses con cinco encuentros fortuitos con El Hombre.

 

Verlo entrar en la lavandería ese día lo descoloco, eran pasadas las dos de la mañana y él estaba lavando sabanas de nuevo, en su mano, el pañuelo de El Hombre donde había estado contemplando las odiosas letras e intentando adivinar que significaban. Pues de eso se trataba todo, adivinar quién era El Hombre.

 

\- Estas sangrando. De nuevo. – El Hombre, dueño de su propia seguridad, estiro la mano para quitarle el pañuelo de las manos y lo llevo a su nariz respingona, mientras los ojos del joven Jared Padalecki se abrían desmesurados, como si no pudiera entender un quinto encuentro –el segundo en este lugar- con El Hombre. – Las drogas son malas.

 

\- ¡No me drogo! – Exclamo mucho más alto de lo que debería haber hecho frente a El Hombre, pues su tono de voz no era acorde con la presencia de El Hombre, y pronto se encontró enrojeciendo de la vergüenza. – es… otra cosa. – bajo su mirada, escondiéndola de El Hombre, pensando en cómo demonios había encontrado su voz para responderle.

 

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué tu nariz sangra tanto? – El Hombre no solo estaba asumiendo cosas sobre él, su tono demostraba que bien podía recordar todos sus encuentros, ¿y si era así, entonces qué?

 

\- Es una enfermedad. – respondió vagamente, no queriendo ahondar en ello ni un momento más. Estaba avergonzado y furioso al mismo tiempo, incapaz de creer que tuviera nuevamente a El Hombre tan cerca el, su perfume más fuerte que nunca.

 

\- ¿Entonces, no tiene nada que ver con que sea un demonio?

 

Jared Padalecki se alejó tan rápido de El Hombre que se cayó, tropezando con la banca y su cabeza golpeándose contra una de las lavadoras automáticas que el mismo había puesto a funcionar. El dolor fue enceguecedor, y lo dejo fuera de servicio de inmediato.

 

 

 

 

Un demonio.

 

Jared Padalecki abrió la Sopa Enlatada y la vertió dentro de la olla que ya había colocado sobre la cocina encendida, observo como esta comenzaba lentamente a burbujear y rápidamente se perdió de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

 

Un demonio.

 

El Hombre ahora era El Demonio, aunque en su mente siguiera llamándolo El Hombre muchas veces al día. Toco la parte de atrás de su cabeza, tan seguro como ese día de que se había roto el cuello, pero no consiguió nada, ni dolor, ni cicatriz, ni siquiera estaba inflamado. El Hombre no le había dejado allí, aparentemente. Cuando Jared Padalecki había recuperado la conciencia, se había encontrado fuera de su apartamento, con su bolso de ropa doblada, seca, con olor a limpio. El como El Hombre le había traído allí seguramente tenía mucho que ver con que fuera un demonio.

 

Él había crecido rodeado de demonios, había sido la primordial razón por la cual se había alejado de ellos, pues era eso o desangrarse hasta morir. Nunca se le ocurrió que El Hombre podría ser en realidad El Demonio, no paso por su cabeza ni por un minuto, pues se había perdido en el efecto que tenía El Hombre sobre él.

 

Un golpe en la puerta lo hizo saltar, antes de comprender que en realidad era alguien tocando a su puerta, una ocurrencia bastante inusual a decir verdad. Le sorprendía que tocaran a su puerta pues sus visitas estaban bastante bien controlada, casi nadie conocía su ubicación real, ni siquiera en su trabajo tenían su dirección. Era una medida de seguridad en contra de cualquiera que quisiera acercársele con intenciones que no eran de su agrado.

 

Dudo en abrir la puerta, pero al final claudico y se acercó a la misma. La abrió para encontrarse con El Hombre, de pie frente a su portal, le mira con una mueca que tenía poca remembranza con una sonrisa pero que eso parecía ser. Por instinto, se llevó la mano a la nariz, pero no salía sangre de ella, respondiendo a su movimiento, El Hombre alzo su mano, donde sostenía una bolsita roja de tela.

 

\- Oh. Entonces, si eres un demonio. - El Hombre era un demonio. Decepcionante. Eso es lo que era conocer la verdad, pero no por eso El Hombre dejaba de ser tan sumamente interesante y atrayente. El Hombre era aún magnifico. – no he hablado con mi padre nunca, así que no tengo nada que pueda interesarte. - Se cruzó de hombros, asombrado consigo mismo por lograr hablar con coherencia delante de El Hombre.

 

\- Entonces, nunca has visto a tu padre. - El Hombre sonrió, bajando su mano, permaneció en el pasillo con su pristiño traje blanco. Inclino ligeramente la cabeza y la sonrisa se hizo más pronunciada. - Ya veo. Bueno, ¿puedo entrar?

 

\- No. - su respuesta había sido automática, su madre le había enseñado que si no le dabas permiso a ninguna criatura sobrenatural de entrar a tu hogar, esta no podía hacerte daño. El Hombre cambio su peso de un pie a otro, pero no se movió. - Dije no. Vete. - ¿estaba seguro de eso? ¿De verdad quería alejara El Hombre?

 

\- No quiero hacerte daño.

 

\- Lo dice un demonio.

 

\- ¿No he sido bueno todos estos años? - esa frase hizo que un escalofrió recorriera la espina dorsal de Jared Padalecki, de pronto, no le parecía ni divertido, ni sexy, ni real. ¿Qué era lo que le había querido decir El Hombre? - ¿Que? De verdad creerías que tu padre, un demonio tan poderoso dejaría a su hijo humano vagar... Desprotegido. Especialmente desde que abandonaste la protección del hogar que el mismo coloco para ti. No actúes tan sorprendido. - El Hombre parecía tan tranquilo ante el humano que había comenzado a jadear de la impresión que le estaba causando escuchar esas palabras, esa confesión le había dejado más vulnerable que cualquier discusión que hubiera podido tener con su madre.

 

\- No es cierto.

 

\- Lo es. - El Hombre se encogió de hombros. - mi nombre es Jensen Ackles, por cierto.

 

Y Así fue como El Hombre pasó a llamarse Jensen Ackles.

 

 

**JENSEN ACKLES EN EL PORTAL**

 

Los huesos de la espalda le crujieron cuando se estiro al salir del ascensor, tan pronto lo hizo, suspiro de gusto, hoy había sido un día movido, pero había cumplido con todos sus deberes, no había quedado tarea por hacer y ahora era libre de dormir por largas horas, tenía el apetito despierto, y no dejaba de pensar en los huevos y tomates que le esperaban en su nevera. Pero entonces un olor curioso llamo su atención, comida china, oh si, el adoraba la comida asiática, con sus especias y sus aromas, y lo mejor, los demonios la odiaban y se mantenían alejados de ella.

 

Aun así, allí estaba Jensen Ackles, ensuciando su magnífico traje azul con gris al estar sentado frente a su puerta, donde había depositado con mucho cuidado la comida caliente. La persistencia del demonio lo abrumaba. Pues quizás se debía a que era el primero que insistía en ser atendido. Usualmente los demonios lo intentaban una sola vez.

 

\- Eres persistente. - Jensen Ackles le miro con aburrimiento antes de sonreírle.

 

\- ¿listo para otra chocante verdad? - Le preguntó, poniéndose de pie con la gracia de una garza, sus manos siendo guardadas en sus bolsillos.

 

\- No estoy... Seguro... – replico, cruzándose de brazos ante el demonio que sonríe.

 

\- Ningún demonio lo intentaba dos veces porque yo lo impedía. – replico con su tono despreocupado.

 

\- No me jodas.

 

Entra en casa dando un portazo, aunque se ha llevado la comida con él, los huevos y el tomate olvidados y la comida caliente directo a su boca. No le importa si Jensen Ackles se va o se queda, desde que le ha hablado la primera vez no ha dejado de verle por doquier, saliendo del trabajo, en su hora de merienda, una sombra blanca cruzando los pasillos por la noche, solo visible a sus ojos, su elegante figura con su andar despreocupado reconocible aun por el rabillo del ojo.

 

El Hombre, ahora Jensen Ackles, continuaba causándole retortijones en el estómago, fascinándolo con tal desasosiego que parecía que todo fuera una ilusión de su mente solitaria. Tan acostumbrado estaba a estar solo que tener ahora a alguien constante lo abrumaba.

 

 

 

 

Viernes por la noche y la primera noche esa semana en la que El Hombre no apareció en su puerta. Aunque había una botella de cerveza y una bolsa de papel con un popurrí de dulces secos dentro. Se los comió sin pensarlo, y bebió la cerveza con duda del sabor amargo, al final, todo paso por su garganta con bastante suavidad. Dejándolo satisfecho, opto por darse una ducha después de dormir, pues la cerveza le había hecho sentirse con la temperatura inusualmente alta.

 

Esto es lo que le hacia la cerveza a su cuerpo cuando llevaba meses sin tomar una. Jadeo, cerrando sus ojos bajo el agua. De pronto la sensación placentera de la comida se transformó en una molestia en su bajo estómago, si, su abdomen ardía y también lo hacia su pecho. Llevo una mano a cada parte y suspiro, y lo siguiente que supo es que estaba empuñando su pene con una lujuria que nunca había sentido antes, su meta era simplemente culminar.

 

La cabeza le daba vueltas, sentía los ojos arder, el rostro en general le quemaba, sus pezones estaban dolorosamente duros, y su orgasmo no terminaba de llegar por más que empuñara su pene. No había forma de detener esto. Que tonto de su parte, no saber cómo aliviar una calentura que nunca había sentido.

 

Salió de la ducha hecho una furia y se dirigió desnudo hacia la puerta del apartamento, el pudor siendo mandado a la mierda mientras abría la puerta. Como era de esperarse Jensen Ackles estaba allí, revisando distraídamente su reloj.

 

\- ¿Qué hiciste?

 

El demonio de mostro sorprendido de ver su estado de desnudez, su joven cuerpo de veintitrés años era delgado y esbelto, aunque no se le veía ni un hueso, aun le faltaba crecer un poco más. Aunque en su región baja estaba ya bastante crecido.

 

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

 

\- La comida. La comida. - repitió exasperado, poco a poco la nube se disipaba de su cabeza, y comenzaba a comprender que estaba desnudo.

 

\- Buena si te refieres a la de hoy, allí esta. - Ackles señalo la bolsa a los pies de Jared. - huele horrible así que llévatela ya.

\- Espera... No... Tú, la cerveza... Y los dulces...

 

\- ¿De qué hablas?

 

\- Oh dios. - Jared Padalecki murmuro y vio el efecto que sus palabras tuvieron en el demonio, cuyos ojos se volvieron negros ante la mención del enemigo más grande que tenían los demonios. - tu... La comida... - se alejó de la puerta, comenzaba a sentir el pánico.

 

\- Déjame entrar. - Ackles se acercó todo lo que podía al portal. - Déjame entrar ahora.

 

\- Si, si, puedes entrar.

 

Para su vergüenza, había sido envenenado, solo que en lugar de morirse, estaba sintiendo una calentura inusual para alguien que no era sexualmente activo. Jensen Ackles estaba incluso más enfadado que el mientras realizaba un hechizo allí en medio de su sala de estar mientras él lo observaba envuelto en una bata de baño y con los pies encogidos del frío.

 

Pronto el demonio consiguió lo que buscaba, y después de salir al balcón unos minutos, regreso, limpio el desastre que había hecho, y le sirvió la comida a Jared Padalecki.

 

\- Has tenido suerte de que seas resistente. - dijo mientras le veía comer. - no te preocupes, puedes revocarme el derecho a entrada ahora si así lo deseas. - pero Jared Padalecki no deseaba eso, de hecho, ahora que El Hombre estaba adentro de su hogar, el ya no quería que saliera. - de eso puedes ocuparte tu solo.

 

Al señalar la erección que Jared Padalecki aun tenia, el joven humano frunció el ceño, ¿si eso era verdad entonces porque no desaparecía?

 

\- No se va. - dijo, poniendo su plato de comida a un lado. - la sostengo con mi mano, pero no se va. - se abrió la bata, y le mostro al demonio, su pudor habiéndose nuevamente desvanecido. - ves. No se va.

 

Alzo la mirada hacia Jensen Ackles y todo lo que encontró fue una mueca de confusión, al parecer el demonio no entendía tampoco porque no se iba.

 

\- No se va.

 

Lo siguiente que supo Jared es que una risa oscura escapo de El Demonio, que echando su cabeza hacia atrás perdió su elegancia al carcajearse en su cara. Ahora sí que el joven humano estaba perdido.

 

\- No hablas en serio. - el demonio dijo, recuperando su compostura al ver que Padalecki solo permanecía confuso. - Oh wow, por nuestro señor Satán, estás diciendo la verdad. Oh mi niño, así no funcionan las cosas. Debes frotarlo. Empúñalo y mueve tu puño de arriba abajo. - Padalecki le miro un instante antes de seguir las instrucciones, soltando un grito-jadeo cuando sintió el desconocido placer estallarle en la cara. - eso es. Arriba abajo, arriba y abajo, mi niño. Rápido. Rápido. - Padalecki aumento el paso, sin saber muy bien a donde debía llegar. - te lubricas muy rápido. - el líquido de esa bonita polla rosada se desparramaba por el puño de Padalecki que continuaba frotando de arriba abajo. - Hazlo más rápido.

 

Padalecki se derramo por todo el suelo, su semen saliendo disparado de su miembro con tanta fuerza que cayó sobre los zapatos del demonio sentado en el sofá frente a él. Continuo masajeando su pene, incluso si comenzaba a doler, y fue allí cuando el demonio intervino.

 

\- Cuidado, no querrás lastimar tu joven pene. - su mano sujeto la muñeca de Jared. - bien hecho, ahora que te he enseñado a masturbarte, lávate las manos y acaba de comer, yo me marcho, tengo una bruja que cazar. - se acercó a la puerta, girándose para contemplar al humano que aun estaba desorientado. - nos vemos al anochecer.

 

 

 

 

Padalecki había perdido todo el pudor que alguna vez había tenido, pues ahora allí estaba, masturbándose por tercera vez en el día, en el cubículo del baño de la empresa, con Jensen Ackles apoyado en los lavabos viéndole con diversión, hoy tenía más expresión de demonio que nunca, una sonrisa, con los ojos brillándole mientras contemplaba al humano masturbándose con bastante empeño.

 

A decir verdad, Jared Padalecki no pensó nunca obsesionarse con un acto sexual, no cuando era tan púdico a la hora de contemplar fotos de adonis en internet. Pero esto era diferente. Él no lo sabía, pero esto era otro tipo de voyerismo. Alcanzo el orgasmo relativamente rápido entonces, suspirando al sentir toda esa adrenalina ir disminuyendo.

 

\- He visto fotos de hombres haciendo eso con otros hombres. - le dijo a Jensen Ackles tan pronto llegaron a casa, el demonio podía entrar, pero siempre se mantenía  cerca de la puerta en caso de que Jared Padalecki revocara su derecho de admisión. - ¿puedes hacérmelo tu a mí? - había genuina confusión en él, y deseo, mucho deseo a decir verdad.

 

\- No sería nunca capaz de ponerte una mano encima. – Respondió resoluto, ni siquiera dándole una segunda oportunidad al pensamiento. Jared Padalecki no sabía si sentirse ofendido por ello.

 

\- ¿por mi padre? - preguntó deteniéndose a mirar al demonio que se había cruzado de brazos. - yo te estoy dando permiso de tocarme, mi padre no puede hacer nada contra eso.

 

\- Puedo buscarte a un humano... – ofreció El Hombre, aun mirándolo con una de sus perfectas cejas alzadas.

 

\- Te lo estoy pidiendo a ti. - el demonio se dignó entonces a contemplar la decisión en el rostro de Padalecki. - quiero que toques el mío y si quieres yo puedo tocar el tuyo.

 

Se desnudó tan rápido que su cerebro fue incapaz de registrar el movimiento, su pene erecto y rojizo, le había estado dando bastante más uso estos días que en el resto de su vida, cuando solo había podido traerse placer frotándose en la almohada. Se sentó al borde la cama, sus manos nerviosas sobre sus rodillas mientras el demonio le miraba, atento a cualquier señal de descontento.

 

\- ¿acaso no es su súper poder corromper humanos? – rebatió al ver la indecisión en el rostro de El Hombre, que ahora se mordía los labios.

 

\- Tú no puedes ser corrompido. Jared. - el demonio le dijo, acercándose a tocar primero su hombro, causando un escalofrió en el cuerpo del humano, que cerró sus ojos para regocijarse en lo que le causaba que otro ser le tocara, pues él nunca había conocido este amor físico, siempre bajo la excusa de que no tenía tiempo para ello.

 

Ahora tenía a un demonio, ni más ni menos, deslizando por su pecho dedos fríos de uñas perfectamente recortadas y con esmalte que las hacia lucir brillantes, tocando su abdomen, y luego envolviendo su pene, con sus gruesos dedos. Jared Padalecki gimió.

 

\- Oh wow... Sí, me gusta eso.

 

\- Mi niño, solo lo estoy empuñando. - el demonio sonaba tenso, a la defensiva, pero, entonces su mano se movió hasta abajo, hasta la base, y luego su otra maní tomo los testículos de Padalecki. - quiero que me digas si...

 

\- ¡Me gusta! Oh si me gusta... ¡Hazlo, mueve tu mano…! Oh dios... – ni siquiera se disculpó con el demonio que sufrió un espasmo al escuchar lo que para él era una blasfemia, pues sus manos apretaron su pene y sus testículos simultáneamente y el también sufrió estamos como consecuencia. - oh...

 

Nunca pensó que El Hombre sería el primero en tener esta clase de poder sobre él, y cuando empezó a masturbarlo en serio, usando sus líquidos como lubricante, el humano cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar. Nunca habiendo experimento tal pasión, tembló, subiendo sus piernas a la cama, dejando vulnerable ese lugar entre sus glúteos que el demonio por más que se resistió acabo tocando. El agujero Virgen palpito bajo las yemas de sus dedos, y Jared Padalecki casi rugió con el orgasmo que siguió a la caricia atrevida.

 

 

  

**JENSEN ACKLES POR DENTRO**

 

 

Para tantos encuentros fortuitos que lo llevarían aquí, Jared Padalecki parecía bastante contento con que el demonio le siguiera a todas partes, no solo le cuidaba ahora, sino que además le alimentaba y lo mantenía satisfecho sexualmente. Al inicio se había asustado, pues después de la primera vez, Jensen Ackles había desaparecido por dos semanas, para luego aparecer tres días atrás, con comida y la excusa de que a su padre no le había agradado que su joven hijo humano fuera perturbado de la forma en la que Jensen Ackles le había masturbado.

 

\- Mi padre puede irse a la mierda. - jadeo, sujetando la muñeca de Jensen Ackles que acariciaba su agujero con el pulgar. – mi padre no sabe lo que siente su hijo al ser tocado allí. - jadeo, cerrando sus ojos cuando las oleadas de placer se hicieron muy intensas. - mi padre no sabe nada de cómo me haces sentir.

 

\- Oh mi niño inocente, él lo sabe. Por eso no quiere que te toque de esta forma. - pero Padalecki le estaba también sujetando la otra muñeca, moviéndola de arriba abajo sobre su pene.

 

\- ¿Sabes que quiero que eventualmente me penetres? - el demonio gruño, cerrando sus ojos. - yo he... He visto los videos que me has enviado.

 

\- Ni se por qué he hecho eso... Es toda tu culpa...

 

\- Me han gustado. No he visto tu polla aun, pero ya la quiero dentro... Esos hombres lo disfrutaban, yo quiero disfrutarlo también. Enséñame. – lo que pedía no era imposible, aunque sabía que si su padre lo había mantenido vigilado por tantos años, no iba a detenerse ahora, y la lealtad del demonio ante él estaba con su padre, por eso este ahora sabía que su cuerpo antes puro, ahora estaba corrupto por El Hombre. – Esa noche, ¿Por qué te mostraste ante mí? – Le pregunto, jadeando luego cuando su pene soltó un delgado chorro de líquido seminal que corrió por la muñeca del demonio.

 

\- No lo hice, siempre he estado allí, te lo dije. Esa noche querías verme. ¿No lo sabes? Nadie más puede verme que tú.

 

Jared Padalecki gimoteo, si eso era cierto, entonces explicaba muchas cosas. Los humanos corrientes no podían ver demonios a menos que esto lo quisieran, pero eso no impedía que no pudieran sentirlos. Los demonios provocaban pánico y terror en los instintos de supervivencia de la humanidad, así que era normal que se mantuvieran alejados de ellos. Seguramente eso explicaba porque siempre que Jensen Ackles estaba con él, no había nadie más cerca. En el tren, en la lavandería, en el trabajo e incluso aquí en casa.

 

No se sorprendió cuando el hombre saco el envase de lubricante, tenía un aroma a miel intenso, y hasta se veía como miel, pero era mucho menos viscoso y espeso, y fácil de aplicar en su cuerpo, cerro sus ojos cuando soltó las manos de El Hombre y se relajó en la cama. Nunca había tenido la delicia de sentir su cuerpo encendido de la forma en la que se encontraba ahora, lleno de electricidad que lo recorría de la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza.

 

Las manos del demonio eran un alivio a la soledad que había padecido por años, aunque auto-infligida, la soledad lo había estado matando lentamente, ofreciéndole la muerte más dolorosa solo para ser detenida por esas manos lubricadas llenando su pene y sus testículos hasta dejarlos brillantes y palpitando. El Hombre sabía lo que hacía, sabia porque lo hacia también, para detener el dolor que el humano había sentido por tanto tiempo.

 

\- Debí haberme presentado ante ti. – Le dijo de pronto, haciendo que abriera los ojos. – estas sintiendo tanto dolor. Nunca estuviste solo. – Le aseguro, dos de sus dedos esparciendo lubricante sobre su ano, siento el musculo abrirse ligeramente, buscando adentrarse en él.

 

El primer dedo entro lento, atraído por el propio humano que lo consumió con gula, ni siquiera lo detuvo porque ardía o dolía o era molesto, lo quería, lo deseaba. El fuerte anhelo que sentía no se comparaba con nada, y el dolor físico era secundario a cualquier otra sensación. Pronto tuvo dos dedos, dilatando su cuerpo con tanta paciencia que era indignante que el demonio no perdiera el control como el humano había asumido que podía suceder, en su lugar, la serenidad de El Hombre era perseverante.

 

Dos dedos y una mano masajeando su pene lo llevaron a un orgasmo intenso que le dejo inconsciente, incapaz de continuar respirando agitadamente mientras lloriqueaba al sentir el semen salir de su pene y esparcirse por su abdomen. El Hombre sabía lo que hacía mucho mejor de lo que él, Jared Padalecki, alguna vez lo sabría.

 

 

 

 

 

Inclino su cabeza hasta apoyarla en la pared del cubículo, tenía en la boca un pañuelo de satín enrollado en una bola que impedía que los sonidos obscenos que salían de él fueran escuchados más allá de las pesadas puertas de metal del baño. La oscuridad era vasta, pues las luces habían sido apagadas hace un rato por el personal de mantenimiento cuando al entrar al baño ocupado, habían escapado del sentimiento de terror que la presencia del demonio les había provocado.

 

Al menos no se habían encontrado a algún valiente que quisiera explorar el baño más a fondo y encontrarse con la obscena escena de Jared Padalecki siendo devorado por El Hombre en un record histórico de llevar las cosas más allá. Pues el humano estaba demostrando ser insaciable en su curiosidad por alcanzar orgasmos que por años se había negado.

 

El Hombre lo había situado con las manos pegadas a la puerta del cubículo, y se había sentado el en el inodoro, una vez más ignorando que usaba un traje gris tan impecable y perfecto que parecía salido de un magazine; le había tomado de las caderas y había bajado sus pantalones, enterrando su boca entre sus glúteos tan pronto estos habían quedado al descubierto.

 

Lo había tenido que amordazar cuando Jared Padalecki comenzó a gritar cuanto le gustaba, ni siquiera era una letanía obscena, poco tenía el joven por las malas palabras, pero sus “¡Me gusta!” se explicaban muy bien a cualquiera que los escuchara. Era obvio que disfrutaba lo que él le hacía, su lengua puntiaguda y bifurcada podía llegar hasta la próstata del humano, ventajas de ser un demonio es que podía devorar la esencia del humano a través de su cuerpo.

 

Jared Padalecki tenía lo que muchos demonios buscaban, y no solo era la protección que le proporcionaba su padre, sino lo particular que era. Resistente a venenos, a hechizos, a mordidas de seres sobrenaturales, y lleno de energía de vida esperando ser absorbida, y ahora a Jensen Ackles se le permitía extraer esa energía a través de explotar sexualmente al joven. Vida, sí, eso es lo que todos los demonios querían, existiendo en un plano diferente al de los humanos, la principal fuente de energía de un demonio era Vida. Muchos se la ganaban torturando en el infierno, pero Jensen Ackles solo tenía que empujar su lengua en el esfínter del joven, y era recompensando con ella.

 

Retiro su lengua del agujero cuando el primer orgasmo anal de Jared Padalecki estallo, dejándolo abierto y palpitante, y se dedicó a besarlo por un rato, se sintió tentado a meter sus dedos, pero sabía que su lengua había dejado ese agujero hipersensible y que el humano no sería capaz de sentir sus dedos ni aunque introdujera su puño entero.

 

\- ¿ves lo que me has hecho hacer? – pregunto, besando los glúteos de Jared donde había extraído sangre al apretarlos con exceso de fuerza, sus uñas ahora se mostraban largas y filosas. – ahora tendremos que esperar unos días antes de volver a usar tu agujero.

 

\- Mmm… no me importa… en tres días quiero que me lo hagas de nuevo. – le exigió escupiendo la tela al suelo.

 

¿Y quién era El Hombre para negarse a una petición así?

 

 

 

 

La primera vez que ve a El Hombre con su padre es en la puerta de su casa, no ha visto a su padre en años y verlo acompañado del hombre lo enfurece. A diferencia de El Hombre, su padre no necesita permiso para entrar en su hogar, la sangre los conecta, y con su voz es capaz de revocarle el acceso a El Hombre. Le enfurece que eso ocurra, pero no se atreve a dejarlo a contradecirlo.

 

\- Tiene que parar.

 

\- ¿Por qué? – cuestiona sin mirar a su padre a la cara, solo se sienta en el sofá.

 

\- Porque es un demonio, J. ¡Un demonio! ¡Tiene que parar! ¡Se está alimentando de ti! – la voz de su padre es capaz de intimidar a cualquier demonio, su sola presencia hace que las pocas plantas que tiene en el apartamento se marchiten en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

 

\- ¡Por qué yo le estoy dejando! ¡Quiero alimentarlo! ¡No tienes derecho a venir y maltratar a Jensen Ackles de esa forma! ¡Es mi ami… mi amante! – sabe lo que esa declaración le hace a su padre, este frunce el ceño, los labios y cierra los puños con fuerza. – Tócale un solo cabello y veras.

 

\- ¿¡Y veré que, niño!?

 

\- Soy humano ahora, pero ya no lo seré tan pronto muera. – la expresión de su padre cambia, ahora es vulnerable, no sabe si es dolor lo que le causa o asombro, es difícil saber ya que el color de su piel es naturalmente rojo, aunque la cola que antes estaba tensa y alzada ahora se ha dejado caer al suelo, el puntiagudo extremo enrollándose. - ¿crees que mi madre no me lo diría? ¡Estaba obsesionada con eso! ¡Intento matarme tantas veces que perdí la cuenta…! Así que deja a Jensen solo, o lo hare. ¡Juro que lo hare! – Grito más alto de lo que alguna vez había hecho, notando al fin que se había puesto de pie.

 

\- Bien. Pero tienes que tener cuidado. – Aun luce enfadado, contrariado, confundido, y si, así se sentía Jared Padalecki en una niñez caótica en la que literalmente luchaba para mantenerse con vid, aunque finalmente su madre y el llegaron a un acuerdo en el desacuerdo y el logro escapar a esta ciudad.

 

\- Lo tengo, no puede hacerme daño, tú lo ataste a mí. Si, se eso también, no soy estúpido. – Gruño, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero.

 

\- ¿Qué te enseño tu madre? – cuestiono su padre, suspirando y girándose hacia Jensen Ackles que esperaba en el portal del apartamento, su mirada baja, aburrida, serena. – Entra.

 

\- Mi señor. – Jensen Ackles entro, las manos en los bolsillos, una posición relajada para la situación que se estaba presentando ante él. Parecía insólito que conservara su genialidad en un momento como ese, no todos los días se estaban en presencia del Rey del Infierno.

 

\- Tienes mi permiso, pero el momento en el que mi hijo diga no… es no. O te colgare.

 

\- Padre. – Jared se quejó, echando su cabeza hacia atrás exasperado. – solo vete lejos, no quiero que intimides a Jensen. – aún tenía el puchero en su rostro y los brazos cruzados. – no hace falta, sabes que no puede hacerme daño, y no quiero que le preguntes sobre nuestra relación sexual o sobre nuestra relación y punto. No soy un niño.

 

Su padre no parece convencido aun cuando les deja en una de sus pomposas demostraciones de poder, desvaneciéndose entre humo, fuego y azufre, dejando su sala lo suficientemente apestosa como para que tenga que abrir una ventana, mientras Jensen Ackles, El Hombre, se sienta en uno de los sofás y cruza sus piernas, para luego dirigirle una mirada igual de aburrida que antes.

 

\- Ahora que la reunión familiar se acabó. Te traje pollo agridulce. Está en la cocina. – y así de fácil Jared Padalecki se olvida de la vergüenza de ser el hijo del Rey del Infierno.

 

 

 

 

Refunfuña una vez más, como un enorme gato arisco, aunque este cubierto de sudor y desnudo y necesito; parece eso un gato, el demonio se lo dice mientras se ríe, pero el solo vuelve a quejarse de que no es justo, y no lo es, la discusión que mantienen es absurda, después de todo lo que han hecho, que Jensen Ackles se niegue a penetrarlo basándose en el hecho de que el nunca escucho la aprobación de su padre vocalmente.

 

No puede desobedecer, pero oh, Jared le va a hacer desobedecer. Desde la visita de su padre ni siquiera ha ido al trabajo, se ha quedado en casa con Jensen Ackles, acurrucado en el pecho de este cuando no estaba gimiendo y gritando como una ninfómana. Hoy ha estado retozando con él desde la mañana, el demonio –como todos los demonios- no es adicto a la luz del día, así que las cortinas habían permanecido cerradas, y en una tenue oscuridad, Jensen Ackles había usado su boca para arrancarle incontables orgasmos a través de su pene.

 

Al inicio el demonio se había mostrado confundido al ser desviado constantemente del ano de Jared hacia su miembro, el humano negándose a recibir la lengua del demonio entre sus glúteos, debió de haberlo sospechado desde el inicio, pero no fue sino hasta que Jared Padalecki le pidió agregar un tercer dedo que comprendió lo que estaba buscando el humano.

 

\- Es lo que quiero. Tú me das lo que quiero. Cuando lo quiero. – se quejó, intentando mantener al demonio contra la cama con su peso, aunque sabía que El Hombre simplemente le estaba dejando hacerlo, pues su poder sobre ese ser sobrenatural era físicamente nulo –aunque la erección del demonio era enorme y llena de protuberancias redondas y blancas características del pene de un demonio –según lo que el mismo demonio le había explicado-.

 

\- Lo sé. Pero la copulación esta fuera de los límites. Eso es algo que solo los súcubos o íncubos hacen. – explico calmadamente, ni siquiera se aireaba con la discusión que causaba el humano.

 

\- ¿Entonces para que tienes pene? Eso es como decir que la homosexualidad es mala, ¿entonces para qué existe la próstata? – Por fin saco una risa del demonio, que poso sus manos en las caderas del joven humano. – estas duro. Lo quieres… no más de lo que yo lo quiero, pero lo quieres…

 

\- …absorbería… demasiada…

 

\- ¡Quiero dártela! ¡Me escuchaste! Sé que te gusta jugar a hacerte el sordo, pero me escuchaste cuando se lo dije a mi padre, que quiero alimentarte. – se quejó, frunciendo los labios, mientras continuaba sosteniendo a El Hombre de los hombros. – Es para eso para lo que son esas cosas raras… - Jensen Ackles gimoteo cuando el humano llevo su mano a su curioso pene, pasando sus dedos por las protuberancias blanquecinas. – oh se ponen rojas si las presiono… y te gusta eso, ahora imagínate estar dentro de mi…

 

\- Te consumiría entero. – El demonio susurro, apretando el agarre en las caderas del humano que ahora frotaba ambos penes juntos.

 

\- No, Jensen, te equivocas… yo te consumiría a ti… - se mordió los labios y antes de que el demonio pudiera detenerlo, sujeto con fuerza ese pene que se le antojaba delicioso, al presionar las protuberancias, gano poder sobre el demonio, que perdió fuerza y voluntad.

 

Fue bastante fácil introducirlo en su cuerpo, su ano se abrió, su esfínter se relajó, y el grueso miembro viril lo penetro como una daga, solo que todo lo que sintió fue un placer que lo dejo ciego brevemente, sentía como se calentaba el pene dentro de su cuerpo, un calor placentero, un calor que a cualquier humano lo fulminaría, pero que a él lo hacía sentir en casa. Jensen Ackles suspiro con alivio al ver como el humano se relajaba, su cuerpo aceptándolo como ningún otro humano podría hacerlo.

 

\- Se supone que debes moverte, dulzura. – le sonrió, acariciando su cadera con delicadeza, sus uñas dejando marca cuando Padalecki se alzó y se dejó caer lentamente.

 

\- Oh wow… - se mordió el labio, estremeciendo cuando las protuberancias nuevamente liberaron un fuerte calor. – Que delicia. Este calor… tienes razón, me consume… pero es… - jadeo, la saliva goteando en el pecho del demonio. – No puedo moverme, es demasiado delicioso… - sollozo, haciendo que el demonio se apiadara de él.

 

Este era el verdadero poder del heredero del Infierno, lograba que demonios como Jensen Ackles, cuyo rango en el Infierno era tan alto que su sola mención causaba miedo, se pusieran a sus pies, lo obedecieran, lo complacieran.

 

Cuando su espalda toco el colchón, grito, sus piernas enroscándose en la cadera del demonio, sus brazos rodeando la espalda del demonio cuando este comenzó a embestirlo, dejándolo con la boca entreabierta, jadeando abiertamente ante la deliciosa penetración, comenzaba a sentirse ligeramente mareado, pero la unión de ambos cuerpos era suficiente para mantenerlo alegre, finalmente le estaban dando lo que había deseado desde la primera vez que vio a El Hombre en el tren.

 

Jensen Ackles se sentía tan desesperado como el, quien sabe cuánto tiempo tendría sin copular con un humano, seguramente décadas, y especialmente después de que su padre le asignara de tarea protegerlo a él. El demonio era fiel, eso se lo había demostrado, pero ahora Jared Padalecki deseaba que esa fidelidad fuera suya, y solo suya.

 

Llevo una de sus manos a la cadera del demonio y lo apretó contra él.

 

\- Dentro. Todo dentro. – jadeo en el oído del demonio, y recibió como recompensa la poderosa semilla del demonio, la cual absorbió con goce absoluto. Semilla corrupta por el Infierno, lo suficientemente poderosa como para otorgarle a Jared Padalecki el poder necesario.

 

Sí, todo el poder que necesitaba lo absorbería de Jensen Ackles. No más huir.

 

\- ¿Qué has hecho? – el demonio pregunto, a su lado en la cama, su cuerpo brillando con toda la energía que había consumido de Jared Padalecki.

 

\- Lo rompí. – el humano suspiro, llevando su mano al pecho del demonio, donde la marca que su padre había puesto allí ahora se desvanecía. – Eres mío. Fiel solo a mí. Mío.

 

\- Tuyo, mi señor.


End file.
